Midnight Rendezvous
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Two figures meet one night at Budehec and set off into the plains together to be alone. They want to keep their love a secret, hidden behind a facade of conflict and constant arguing, for they knew their people would not approve. For a few scant hours tonight, they can be together with little more than their feelings.


Midnight Rendezvous

By RankoSaotome

* * *

The moon had just risen to it's highest point of the night over Budehec as the celebration party of the victory of the combined Zexen and Grassland forces over the invading Harmonians was winding down. Nearly everyone still active at this time of night were intoxicated, so the two opted this to be a safe time to see one another. They met in the darkness and, with a hand signal known only to the couple, they identified each other and embraced in the darkness. He plants a kiss on her lips and she holds him tightly, afraid to let go. Tonight would be the last time the two could see each other so easily, as after this night, he would be returning home and she to her own, many miles from the other.

"I love you." He said and she returned in kind, the two sinking into the darkness of the plains, not too far from Budehec, but far enough that no one there could see them without a spyglass. Neither was worried for the various monsters; their night vision was excellent and they were two of the most powerful warriors in the region. They were safe, even without their weapons.

She wore a modest dress of silken cloth, the fabric reaching to her knees and matching slippers, her hair loose and flowing in the light breeze, while he wore his daily outfit of leather and tribal cloth, with decorative teeth from beasts he has slain. His skin is also far darker than her fair complexion, his arms embracing her, offering comfort. The war was over, and he understood quite well how important this night was, to both of them.

"I wish to join with you." He had been thinking it as well, but she was the one to voice the thought. It was most improper, but then, their relationship was just as improper... and forbidden. He was a Grasslander and she was not. If either of their people caught wind of their love... he did not even want to think about it. It was hard enough, on both of them, to uphold the daily facade that they barely even tolerated each other, the truth that they were in love, like something out of one of her trashy romance novels, would have caused some real fireworks... in a bad way.

"I as well." He responded, reaching around to help her undress, as she did the same for them. Cloth came away and was discarded, flesh was offered and taken, as the two made love for the first time under the shine of the moon. Occasionally, the moonlight would illuminate them more fully, offering them both more tentalizing peeks of the other, the light reflecting in her blonde hair, and highlighting his dark form for her.

And with a light cry from her, it was like magic. The two were intimately familiar with magic, of course, but this was a magic much greater than either had experienced. Their great power ran through them on a near daily basis, but even it paled in comparison to their first joining, of flesh, mind, and soul.

The two were in no hurry and made their joining last, enjoying every exquisite detail of the other, clasping hands together as they shared their hearts, their souls, their everything. It was not simply sex but a merging that eternity itself could not hope to erode. Only to outlast, as not thirty minutes later, they finished, spent and practically glowing together. They simply lay together, holding the other for warmth, as he pulled a blanket over the both of them, as they lay amongst the tall grass of the plains.

But it would not be the last time. They joined again and again, for many hours into the night, in their private glade. There was no hurry after all, no one would notice they were missing, since they'd made sure to stay up longer than anyone who would check on them. As long as those people stayed asleep and they were back before dawn, none would be the wiser. They had snuck off together many times before, this should be no different.

"It... is a shame we won't be able to do this again, my love." He said, moving some strands of blonde hair from her face. "I would love nothing more than to hold you every night, to love you as you deserve."

"And I you, darling. But, alas, our people would not approve. And you have your responsibilities to your clan..."

"As do you to your friends. Would they allow me to visit you at your castle?" She took on a contemplative look, thinking it over for a few moments before an almost wicked smile split her face. If any of her people had seen her, they would have believed Sarah had tried taking her place again, not at all the wiser that she was actually a better actress than they believed.

"Perhaps... in the morn, before them, embrace me and declare me a friend of yours, bury the past. And I will do the same for you. They would not dare turn away any friend of mine."

He laughed lightly, knowing full well that she was right. If it were anyone else, they might have been able to resist, but they would never refuse any request of hers.

"It is a good plan, but what if they refuse?"

She did not lose her wicked smile. "There is a secret passage. I'm sure you could evade detection long enough to get to my room, hm?" Her answer was a wicked smile of his own. The moonlight was shining just right as he grabbed for his shirt, and she watched him, curiously as he fumbled for something. And when she saw just what it was he pulled out, her breath caught. And she almost missed what he said.

"... will you marry me?"

* * *

The plan went without a hitch the next day. None of her people nor his would stop them from joining in friendship. They shared their embrace, careful not to hold it for too long, no matter how much they wanted to hold the other, and parted with good, kind words. She went without her armor this day, because she wanted him to feel her form one final time, not the cold armor she wore so often. And she got away with it too, simply stating she was too tired to wear it to her people and they wouldn't dare fight with her over it. She, after all, was their superior. She was the one to give orders.

He left first, with his family and clan, heading back into the Grasslands to help rebuild. Her people mounted their horses, as she stood beside her own. And none of them noticed as she pulled on a golden chain around her neck, to eye the golden ring on the center of the long chain, where the ring would fall between her breasts, closer to her heart. The ring was anything but simple, in it's center was two gems, cut to intertwine in the shape of a heart, lined with small diamonds on the outside. One half of the heart was chalcedony, a rare lavender stone, and the other half was turquoise, a gemstone remarkably similar to lapis lazuli. And, finally, the engraving on the inside of the ring...

'With Eternal Love, Hugo'

She smiles as she puts the ring and chain back underneath her tunic before any of her companions could see it. She knew they would not react well to her wearing an engagement ring around her neck, especially Borus. She knew of his puppy love for her, and didn't have the heart to break his, even though she knew it was inevitable. A day would come where she could wear the ring openly, though... it was simply a matter of time.

And because of the True Water Rune on her hand, time was something she had in great abundance.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is a Chris/Hugo pairing. And I do plan on writing more for this story, as Chris and Hugo deal with their time apart and, perhaps, put into motion events where they can be together. I'm not sure yet. This is just a little story I wanted to write and I hope you all found it entertaining, however brief it was. I do have a few ideas for how to continue this, one such being that Hugo visits Brass Castle and Louis winds up finding out about them, the two taking off on a vacation and being recognized, or with Chris becoming pregnant from their little rendezvous and the two trying desperately to be together with her overly protective knights trying to prevent it. I haven't decided yet how I'll do it when I write the continuation.

This isn't the last fic I'll write with this pairing, by the way. I do have another story planned for them.


End file.
